


站街

by Photiniaaaaa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hanzo Shimada, He Is A Slut, M/M, Male Lactation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photiniaaaaa/pseuds/Photiniaaaaa
Summary: 半藏因为用药涨奶，和一个不认识年轻人淦了一炮。





	站街

**Author's Note:**

> 原创角色x产乳站街藏
> 
> 【存档】

原创角色x站街藏 产乳 【半藏是个s l u t】

查理这两天发现街区里来了一位东方人。  
他只在傍晚出现，每次出现都穿着款式差不多的皮衣和紧身裤，背靠在街十字口的路灯那里抽烟。偶尔用脚轰走试图在路灯底下撒尿的流浪狗，和为他缓步的男人搭讪。  
那人是在给自己拉客。他的朋友看一眼就明白了，查理也心里很清楚。  
他是个男妓。  
若当晚他和客人一起走开，那么第二天他将不会出现，直至第三天的晚上他才会再次现身揽客。  
不知为何，查理每次路过那个街口都会下意识抬头顾盼寻找那个东方人，看他在干什么。  
这天晚上，和朋友打完球的查理从这条路回家。远远的，他就望见站在十字路口的那个男人有些不对劲。  
男人弯着腰，一手捂着自己的胸口一手肘抵着灯柱。他脸色非常苍白，牙齿紧咬下唇，表情略微扭曲，顶上的路灯照亮了他额头上细密的汗水。  
查理有点担心，他几步走到对方跟前，手轻轻搭在对方肩上，低声问道：“先生，你还好吗？”  
对方像是吓到了似的，身体微微颤了一下，像是瑟缩亦或者惊讶。短暂的情绪过后，他缓缓抬起头看向查理。  
查理望着对方的脸有点愣神。  
东方人的模样非常英挺漂亮，半长的发丝梳在脑后，唇边的胡子修整得干净整齐。他的眼周甚至还上着淡淡的妆，靠近一点，一股脂粉的淡香就直冲冲窜进了查理的鼻腔。此时，男人英气的眉毛拧在一起，脸上泛着不正常的红晕，下嘴唇都被牙齿咬得充血肿胀起来。  
“帮帮我……”男人一把揪住查理的领口，半个身子的重量坠在那里，差点把查理拉个跟头。  
“哎！”  
不小的动静引得过路人纷纷侧目。  
男人本来想站起身，结果脚下一软一头栽进了查理的怀中，他的身形比查理小了半个头。后者手忙脚乱地把男人扶好，焦急地询问对方的情况，他看见对方的衬衣已经被汗水湿透了，布料皱巴巴地粘在皮肤上。  
忽然，男人又拽住查理的衣服，哑声问道：“帮帮我…免费，让你干一次……”  
听到这，查理愣住了，喉咙一瞬间干得要命，他身上开始发热。  
鬼使神差地，他答应了。“好…我帮……唔！”查理话还没说完，他就被男人拉着手腕扯进了不远处楼与楼之间的小暗巷，拐了两个弯进到楼里，最后在男人的住处停下。  
这间屋子小得让人感到压抑，却又十分干净整洁，说明主人打扫得很勤快。房间中的那张床占据了屋内大部分空间，非常醒目，床边摆着一个小柜子，上面放着一堆乱七八糟药物类的东西。  
“你…这……”查理结结巴巴的话都说不清。  
“我叫半藏。”男人开口了，声音嘶哑得不行。  
他把查理推上床，自己分开双腿跨坐在对方身上。他执起查理的一只手摁在了自己胸膛，几乎是同时，一声呻吟从男人喉咙深处泄了出来。  
“唔，啊哈……”  
男人的皮衣褪下一半，卡在臂弯中，底下的衬衣已经被汗水浸得湿透了，透着他胸前的两点红色。他充血变硬的乳蒂隔着布料轻轻抵在查理的掌心摩挲，男人胸肌的手感分外柔软，张开的五指微微一用力，似乎像是直接陷在了那一团软肉中。  
查理空下的手自觉地罩住了半藏另一边胸膛，轻柔地揉捏起来。他隐约感觉到掌下湿意更甚。  
东方人的个头稍显矮小，即使他坐在对方腿上，头顶也只比对方高出一点。  
半藏衣服解开了一半，在查理的动作下表情痛苦又舒爽，他颤声鼓励着查理：“对，揉这里…用力些……”  
应对方要求，查理手下用力了些许，半藏的气息立刻急促起来，他的眉毛因为疼痛纠结成一团，脸上的血色都褪了一半。  
“嘶，不行……”半藏挥开了查理的手，坐在他的腿上，调整了个舒服的姿势，在对方困惑的表情下脱掉外衣，掀起湿透的衬衣的下摆，一直撩至脖颈处停下。  
衣服掀起，最先露出的是半藏紧实的小腹和细瘦的腰，只有经常锻炼才能保持这样的身材，但紧接着，查理立刻发现了不对劲。男人的胸肌此时胀大得如同孕妇的乳房，没有了衬衣的束缚在空气中不停颤抖着，圆圆鼓鼓充满了弹性，颜色鲜艳的乳尖连同乳晕一齐鼓起，又红又肿，浆果般的肉蒂顶端居然还在往外吐着白色的奶汁。  
男人的胸脯被乳汁涨得满满当当，过量的奶水从顶端不停地往外分泌着，他的左胸上还纹着一条龙尾，而龙身一定蜿蜒缠绕在他整条左臂上。  
查理看呆了，他震惊得说不出话来。一个男人的胸脯在分泌奶水，这画面的冲击力实在是太强了，他感到鼻腔发热。他低头看了看自己潮意未散的掌心，卷起五指又张开，原来浸透衬衣的根本就不是汗水。  
“好疼…帮帮我……”半藏的脸颊泛起绯红色，“奶水太多了，帮我吸出来，求求你。”男人咬住衬衣的下摆，托着自己淌奶的双乳挺起胸膛送到查理嘴边。  
查理的耳尖都红透了，他刚开口还没来得及说话，对方湿润的乳尖就碰到了他的嘴唇，他下意识一嘬，一股香甜的味道流淌进来在他的味蕾上炸开，弥散在口腔中。  
查理愣了一下，随即把半藏的乳尖连同乳晕一起含在口中，像是上瘾了般狠狠吮吸起来。奶水有了宣泄的出口，源源不断地流到查理的喉咙深处，唇齿间充盈着腻人的奶香。查理扶着半藏的腰，把他整个人揽在怀中，埋首在他的胸口细细品尝甜美。  
两个人的身体紧紧贴在一起，查理的身体已经有了反应，欲望顶起裆部的布料抵在半藏的小腹，又热又硬，意味明显。  
“啊…啊哈……”半藏眉头未松，双目半阖起来，手扶在查理的脑后，浑身潮红，喉咙深处泄出断断续续的呻吟，声音诱人。奶水从乳房中流失的同时也带给了半藏一种奇异的酥痒感，敏感的乳尖被齿舌反复摩擦激得男人腰部酥软异常。  
“使劲…对，呜呜…啊啊！”半藏咬住下唇，身子颤了颤有些立不稳，对方的手臂牢牢按在他的腰部，扶住了他。  
查理口中含着半藏一边的乳尖，一手罩在男人另一边的奶子上毫不留情地揉捏挤压，手指陷进乳肉中，嫣红奶蒂上的小孔随着手掌挤捏的动作，往外射出乳白的奶柱。空气中弥漫着乳汁的芳香，和引人遐想的水声和呻吟。两具身体上的衣服都脱得差不多了，赤裸的肌肤上沾着一层奶液，色情而淫靡。  
渐渐地，半藏感到胸前的压力减少许多，奶水都排掉了，他长吁了一口气。  
直到查理再也吮不出什么液体，他才放开了男人的乳尖。  
那粒被吮吸许久的奶蒂此时红肿更甚，如同一颗过熟的莓果，可怜兮兮地挺立在空气中，周围白皙的肌肤上全是牙齿啃咬出的痕迹。另一边乳房中的奶水几乎全被浪费掉了，男人皮肤上沾着大量的乳汁，下面全是青红交布的捏痕，模样看上去有些凄惨。  
半藏两手托着自己看上去缩小了些许的胸脯，轻轻掂了掂，柔软细嫩的乳肉在他手中颤了几下，奶水应该是流尽了。他这才满意地点了点头，道了声，“谢谢。”  
查理的下身硬了很久，裤裆上出殷出一片深色的水渍。  
半藏从不是什么翻脸不认的主，他勾了勾唇角，双手轻车熟路地掏出对方的欲望，灵活地抚弄，指肚揉搓对方冠状沟的边缘，指甲对着翕张不停的轻轻抠挖，把分泌出的液体在顶端涂抹开来。  
简单地照顾了几下，半藏放开查理的性器，脱下身上所有的衣服，跨回对方身上，扶住查理的老二对准自己的后穴十分干脆地吞了下去。  
因工作需要，东方人的身体内部已经充分润滑过了。肠壁又湿又软，刚进去就十分乖顺地紧紧吸住查理的阴茎，肠肉紧贴着青筋暴起的柱身热情地蠕动吮吸起来。  
“呃！”半藏皱了下眉。他坐下去的动作过于凶狠，查理的欲望戳在身体深处，顶得他小腹钝痛。  
还没等东方人有什么动作，就被查理一把摁倒在床上。这个年轻的白人小伙子此时理智半失，握着男人的腰，老二在对方体内凶狠地冲刺起来。  
半藏的脑袋陷在枕头中，乌黑的发丝在枕上披散开来。他积极回应着查理的动作，毫不避讳地呻吟出声，“啊啊哈…就是这样，用力，操我！呜……”男人柔软的胸脯，随着查理顶入的动作在空气中一下一下颤抖着，乳尖上残留的奶珠被甩到空中，摔碎在皮肤上。  
过了一会，查理激动得不能自已，射在了半藏身体里。他心叫不好，赶紧把自己软下的性器抽了出来。男人的后穴已经被磨得颜色熟红，粘稠的精水顺着穴口细小的褶皱慢慢流淌出来，打湿了床单。  
查理的脸涨得通红，“对不……”  
“不用道歉。”事后的半藏懒洋洋地躺在床上哼唧了几声，他累得连动都不想动，“挺爽的。”  
查理脸更红了。  
但不得不说，年轻人的精力就是好。没过一会，年轻人又来劲了。  
查理把半藏掀了个面，让他趴在床上，双手覆在他浑圆饱满的臀部揉捏起来，过后把臀缝掰开，露出他过度使用的穴口，往里面塞进了两根手指。粗糙的指肚摁压着敏感的肠肉，一点一点向深处探去把精液挖出来。  
年轻人让半藏跪在床上，翘起屁股，他扶着自己再次勃起的老二对准了那个尚未合拢的湿润小穴，一捅到底，再次抽插起来。  
渐渐地，半藏再次感到不适。他的奶水分泌得太快，几乎隔一会就需要处理一次。他的乳房很快再次涨大起来。趴跪的姿势让他的胸脯下坠，显得异常的大，肿如浆果的乳尖滴滴答答渗着少量的奶水，在空气中随着后面的动作摇甩，好似一头奶水丰富的乳牛。  
查理这回没帮半藏及时把奶水吸出来。男人的奶子被乳汁挤得圆鼓鼓，白皙的皮肤上都能看清皮下的血管。  
“呜，好疼…停一下，帮帮我……”半藏的胸脯绷得钻心地疼，“求求你，帮我把奶吸出来……”这种感觉太痛苦了，他难过得直掉眼泪。  
查理听罢停止动作俯下身，胸膛贴着半藏后背，两只手从对方的肋旁穿过罩住他的乳房。食指拇指捏着半藏红枣一般的乳头，在指尖滚搓起来，用指甲对着那个流奶的小洞用指甲一顿抠挖。强烈的刺激令半藏止不住地颤抖，喉咙深处发出几声沙哑的尖叫。  
空气中弥漫着奶香味，奶水流的到处都是。半藏的奶头都被玩捏吮吸到肿起一倍，久久不消。  
半藏后悔当初的尝试。药性令他胸前不分日夜地分泌着乳汁，身体浸泡在欲望中无法自拔，彻底变成了一个不男不女的怪物。


End file.
